Charles Benson
Early Life Charles Benson is a Verdantium trader from the late 1700s who was one of the people who founded the Pink Rock Trading Company along with Rock Man, he is also the ancestor of Antonio Baumhauer. Charles Benson is most well known for advertising around TSWCAtS and trading between Verdantium country and Whitecrest country. Charles Benson's childhood stood hard and poor. His father Arden Benson was a non-company worker trader while his mother was unknown on where she was neither her name. His father made wood planks, toys, and tools to sell to the closest island to Verdantium... Perth. Charles started to help his father at 6 by helping him carry grain into the ship. His father would then leave and would return 20 minutes later asking for another load. It was an inconvenient, dirty, and hard working process. Charles started to carry toys at 10, carrying tools at 13, and carrying planks at 16. For 10 years Charles would live poor. When they raised enough money Arden Benson raised enough money for a bigger ship. Arden sailed on his own with his ship loaded with crates towards Whitecrest. He was then boarded by Blackwind Pirates requesting for his doubloons and crates before being killed after resisting. Charles had not heard the news and waited for the return of his father for many years. Mid Life When Charles became 19 he decided to purchase his own ship. He sailed from Verdantium to Fenwick, and he realized that it may be a longer process but he was able to live a better life as time progressed. When he became twenty four Charles was able to afford to head to the Institute of Trading and Marketing. He requested for a longer time, and it was only accepted on what was supposed to be his last year. Charles spent 6 years at the Institute before graduating. By then Charles had become one of the many more citizens of Verdantium to afford homes and steady food. Charles sailed to Freeport when he was 26 and sold for higher prices. He had found out that the farther the island the higher the prices became. Charles then went to Allegra Chambers to learn more about trading and marketing. By the time Charles was 28 he had lived in a comfortable home with plenty of food. Charles as a young adult recruited men for his crew, but he had no knowledge of how to choose people. Only knowledge of trading and marketing. Charles arrived at Whitecrest.. Only for his boat to disappear along with his men. He couldn't afford the higher prices of housing in Whitecrest. He spent his time chopping trees and mining for 3 years at Whitecrest, living in a sloppy log house. Charles earned enough money selling oak and steel. He got a small ship and sailed back to Verdantium, finding his house left in ruins for years. Charles went back to being poor, living in a small house. He spent the rest of his time drinking liquor. By 33 he was starving and miserable. He was struck ill with pneumonia a week before Christmas. As he walked out of his house coughing blood. He saw Allegra Chambers again. He was later put into medical attention by doctors, Charles recovered at 34. Allegra loaned Charles some money, and Charles learned how to recruit workers from a man he met.. John Cuteir. Charles was put back in a normal state and made John Cuteir his first mate. They ran into a strange blue storm. Charles found himself sailing towards an area. He walked into the only orphanage in Ofeilia and learned of what it was. He adopted Tina and taught her well with the blade. Tina joined Charles's crew and Charles became Tina's father. She was referred as " lass " to John Cuteir and she was mostly well known for her skill in the blade. John trained Tina with the blade for years when the crew got bigger. At 36 Charles and John on their way to Perth found an unknown figure named Rock Man. They both befriended and founded the company Pink Rock Trading Company. With Charles's knowledge of marketing and Rock Man's knowledge of mining, crafting, and chopping. They were able to get enough doubloons. Within half a year the Pink Rock Trading Company was a huge success. Charles found out the Rock Man was alot older than presumed and that the company had been a success for a long time until almost breaking apart. At this time Charles learned of his fathers death that occurred years ago. Charles at 38 learned what the strange blue storms actually were, he kept cautious in sailing before being blown into the storm. The water drenched him as his boat shook. As he wrote " the skye burnned with darknes like non othar" He almost drowned, and as he blacked out he saw the sky flashing with blue. Charles woke up on his boat in an unknown sunny ocean.. Later Life Charles found out the place was called Eltalor yet some reffered it as The Small Wet Country Across The Sea. He became familiar with the place and it became a trading site, he made a map and found a way to sail into the storms by prediction of the storm's pattern. Charles often advertises in Eltalor and donates supplies to the only orphanage in Ofeilia. John Cuteir is still his first mate, and Tina is still his daughter. He comes around with multiple ships now with his crew in the biggest ship The Carpathia, and has set up a trading center in Eltalor. Charles married Ashlyn Crawford and had one child before divorcing not long after. Category:Characters Category:PLP's Characters